


Delusional

by Flawless_Imperfection



Series: Trio of Death Note Drabbles [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shower Sex, Wordcount: 100, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Imperfection/pseuds/Flawless_Imperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble featuring an encounter in a shared shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusional

Once, Light caught L staring at him in the shower, his reaction was extremely unexpected.

Light pushed him into the bathroom wall and pinned him there, by the wrists. Smirking, he licked from the bottom of L's ear to the pulse point in his neck, then chuckled softly as L closed his eyes and moaned. L kept his eyes closed and held on to Light's shoulders as he slowly trailed his hand down his torso, past his belly button and then-

L woke with a small gasp and sat up, a sleeping Light next to him.

He cursed himself for being so delusional.


End file.
